


Her.

by anxietygnome (orphan_account)



Series: Danganronpa Rarepairs !! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anxietygnome
Summary: fuck i don't get enough of these so have a randomly poetic Kaito talking to his best bro about Tenkoshut up i love it
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Momota Kaito
Series: Danganronpa Rarepairs !! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712770
Kudos: 8





	Her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an aged up non-despair au!! Also, it is EXTREMELY SHORT, as I have not the best writing for tenko 

_"But **dude** it's important!!"  
_ **"Momota, please. It's 4 am. I want sleep. You always get damn poetic please."**

_Momota huffed as he sat criss-cross on his bed, the starry blankets being disarrayed and some lazily tossed over him. He whined into the phone, falling back. You see, he was deep in love. With a certain aikido master, named Tenko Chabashira. It was stupid, she seemed to dislike men, often preferring to cling around her female friends. However, it wasn't like he'd just up and get rid of those feelings._

**". . . If I don't let you speak, you're gonna come over to my apartment, huh?"**

_"Eeyup. C'mon dude, just let me talk about her, please?"_

**"Fine Momota, but please, make it quick? I'd like to sleep at some** **point."**

_"Okok !! Saihara, man, listen dude. Her eyes!! They're like, the prettiest I've ever seen. They're so green and complimentary of her frame. . . Like, the green on the hand of god out there in the universe. They shine brighter than the universe itself, like her own personal infinities. Her hair looks as soft and fragile as an animal's coat of fur, glistening like stars reflecting off of the water. It's such a pretty color too, like an extremely dark pine green. Not to mention her skin looks like a peach, with a lighter tone to it. - Then her smile. Oh god Saihara her smile is bigger than the milky way, more spectacular than the planet made of diamonds. She's just- gorgeous dude."  
_

**"Momota- you're so deep in love, jeez. When are you gonna confess, hmm?"  
**

_"I can't do that man-!! She'd probably reject me anyways."_

**"Mh, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Momota."**

_". . . Night, Saihara."_


End file.
